Scylla
Scylla, also dubbed Titanus Scylla, is a giant armored cephalopod created by Legendary Pictures that appears in Legendary's 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan obeying Ghidorah and later Godzilla. Name "Scylla" refers to the female sea monster from Greek mythology, the daughter of Typhon - Monarch confirm that Titanus Scylla is named by the Ancient Greeks, who interpreted her as a sea monster.https://i.imgur.com/WOGbhJY.png It may also refer to the Scylla genus of swimming crabs, as parts of Scylla greatly resemble crabs, particularly her legs. "Scylla" may be derived from Spiga, another giant spider . Scylla also shares a near-similar name with Nerscylla, a giant spider monster from the Monster Hunter franchise, whose name was also derived from the Greek monster. Design Appearance Scylla is a giant armored cephalopod,https://rue-morgue.com/sinister-seven-godzillas-mike-dougherty-king-of-the-monsterkids/ with black coloration, and six very long, bony, and lightly haired legs, each with two joints and ending with a claw with small spikes growing out of the first joints. She also has a plated mantle with squid-like tentacles and a pair of black eyes. Portrayal It is believed that Scylla is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, although the portrayal is currently undefined. Scylla moves much like an actual spider, moving in fast bursts of short quick steps. She also has greater control over her individual legs, as opposed to spiders, which use hydrostatic pressure to extend their legs due to their lack of blood and bones. Roar While confronting Godzilla, Scylla lets out short, quick chattering sounds. History ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters In ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Scylla is in a Monarch containment facility in a desert nearby oil rigs in Sedona, Arizona, being monitored by Monarch and designated "Titanus Scylla". After her file is briefly examined by Mark Russell, Scylla is awakened by the calls of her new Alpha, Ghidorah, and she destroys the oil rig she was trapped under from underground. Along with the other Titans (excluding Godzilla, Mothra, and Kong), Scylla is sent to hunt, moving as a pack with the other Titans, and she is seen using her legs to destroy buildings in Phoenix. After Madison Russell uses the ORCA in Boston, Scylla is one of the Titans to make the journey, but is unable to make it across America in time to help her Alpha, and so arrives to see Godzilla having killed Ghidorah. After Behemoth approaches Godzilla, Scylla follows with MUTO 3; however, Scylla follows Rodan in bowing down to Godzilla, her new Alpha, along with Behemoth, MUTO 3, and Methuselah. News reports later mention that Monarch has confirmed Scylla's Greek origin, and it can be seen that Scylla has become one of the most popular and famous Titans to humanity. According to the reports, Scylla is having a positive impact on the environment by emitting enough liquid nitrogen to slow down the melting of ice in Antarctica and stabilize the world sea levels. Abilities Amphibious Nature Scylla’s inner biology greatly resembles that of a squid, allowing her to survive both on land and in water. Durability Due the spiky armor that covers her body and legs, Scylla is durable enough to topple buildings and withstand bullets and missiles with little to no damage. Liquid Nitrogen Emission Scylla is able to emit massive quantities of liquid nitrogen from her body, which enables her to slow down the melting of ice in Antarctica, stabilizing the global sea levels in the process. Strength and Combat Due to her lack of other limbs, Scylla fights using her legs. These legs and their spiky tips are strong enough to tear through solid rock and buildings with ease. Trivia *When Scylla was first shown in a trailer for Godzilla: King of the Monsters, she was widely believed to be Kumonga. **Scylla being located in Arizona can be interpreted as a reference to the scene where Kumonga attacked Arizona in Godzilla: Final Wars. *The outpost Scylla was contained in, Monarch Outpost 55, is a possible reference to the 1955 Toho film Godzilla Raids Again. *In the film’s novelization, Scylla is mistakenly mentioned to have eight legs.https://imgur.com/gallery/vgvfz1G *Scylla appears to be the most popular Titan in-universe, as #Scylla is the most trending hashtag on Twitter after Monarch reveals Scylla's information to the world. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju